Christmas with Holly
by 0Bluemoon0
Summary: Modern AU. She's in over her head trying to take care of her mute daughter and dealing with her husband's death. He's a troubled man with a knack for ice sculptures while his family is as broken as they come. He has a pregnant wife and a toddler, things go downhill when he gets fired from his job.
1. Death Due Us Part

_Three Months Ago_

_Why was it like this? Why her family? What was the twenty-five year old going to do now? What would she do with out him?_

_The blonde's body shook as she forced her tears back. She couldn't bring herself to cry in front of the small five year old next two her._

_Golden eyebrows furrowed as she watched in despair as his sleek black coffin was lowered into the ground. _

_There were few at the little funeral. Just herself and her, no, their daughter. Rogue, his wife, and their toddler girl also were there. Rogue was the man's best friend, brother even, after all. Close colleagues, as well, came such as Minerva and Orga. Even Rufus and Yukino were in attendance._

_Her doe brown orbs glanced up from coffin as workers were gradually throwing dirt back into the large, rectangular hole in the ground. This was it, his final resting place._

_A delicate hand clenched her fingers lightly. The little body next to her was shaking, whether it be that she did not understand what was happening to her father or the fact it was raining cats and dogs._

_No one had umbrellas though, not expecting it to rain that day as no news cast had spoke of showers in the afternoon. Only their black, gloomy clothing._

_Everything was black. His coffin, his suit and tie. _

_The little girl's Alice style dress was charcoal, besides the alabaster collar. It made her fair skin much too light. It did no justice to her lovely lapis lazuli eyes, her father's eyes._

_Even the blonde's own dress was black as coal. Nothing fancy about it. A simple pencil dress with a sweet heart neckline and long sleeves._

_Though her figure was generous, no one would dare compliment her. Especially the few that were there were too depressed at the loss of their friend. He always lit up the room. He was their light._

_Though each one of them was drenched, no one dared to leave until they saw the last bit of sloppy dirt pact into his grave. The man deserved that much._

_Maybe the sky was crying with them? The young woman liked to think that, but he shouldn't have had to leave them. Not so soon. __The man did nothing wrong._

_The blonde could do nothing though. Nothing would bring him back and he wouldn't want that. Her blaming herself or wishing to trade places with him. The man would want her and everyone to cherish and celebrate his memories and life._

_The porcelain blonde knew that was what he would have wanted._

_Then why were they here with sullen looks? Why was everything seemingly gray and black besides the dewy grass beneath their feet? Was it because it was customary and what was considered appropriate? Maybe so, but she felt as though it was wrong._

_Everyone was crying when they should cherish what he left behind. That's what Sting would have wanted._

_Lucy knew that as a fact._

_Lifting her head, the young widower furrowed her brows as her whole demeanor changed. As though the sorrowful and unsure woman that was there moments before disappeared and replaced with a determined and strong-hearted mother. She would take care of their precious girl. She would do if for him. The blonde woman owed the deceased man that much._

_Her bangs stuck to her wet face as the rest of her tresses messily hung and clung to her wet dress and neck._

_Turning her head, her kind chocolate optics softened at the sight of her helpless and confused looking daughter who clung to her arm and the side of her dress. The little girl's golden curls were pulled back in a high ponytail while her wavy bangs glued to her forehead._

_The five year old bit her bottom lip as tears escaped her wavering cerulean eyes._

_"Mamma," she wailed just above a whisper as snot slightly dribbled from her messy, button nose, "where is daddy? Why was he in that strange box? Why isn't daddy with us? Is he leaving us?"_

_Lucy feigned a smile as she tried to be strong for her daughter. Those words nearly broke the woman._

_Squatting down, despite the soaked material of her dress making it difficult to do so, the twenty-five year old stroked her daughter's tear tracked cheek, rain mingling with the child's tears, with her thumb. The windowed mother knitted her brows together as she calmed the child with gentle shushes and coos._

_"It's alright, sweetheart, your daddy is in a safe place right now. He's with the stars. Remember how I told you of all the stories of the heroes in the stars? Your father was a good man, some how I know he's up there.I know you'll miss him, but I'll miss him, too. I promise he will always be with us though, he will always love us," she explained, as the small girl only nodded as she sniffled. _

_"It'll be hard, but we'll get through this. I promise you," Lucy forced a grin as she fought back her own tears, but her daughter only smiled sadly at her mother._

_"Mamma, you can cry, too. I cry when I'm sad," she confided, her small, soft hand touching her mother's porcelain cheek._

_The older blonde only laughed wryly as she nodded her head in agreement, cupping her daughter's hand on her cheek, "I know, baby, come here."_

_With that, Lucy pulled the little girl into a tight hug as she held the child's head with such delicacy. Her doe eyes closed for a moment as she knelt besides her daughter, only to open in surprise._

_"I'm sure daddy is watching us from the stars right now and we'll see him every night, mamma," the five year old whispered to her mother who only broke down after that as she stroked her daughter's head._

_"Oh, Holly," Lucy cried out softly as she said the words of endearment, "I love you so much. I'm sure you're right. I'm sure your father is up there watching from the stars."_

_Rogue watched as the scene unfolded between the now widowed Lucy and her fatherless daughter, Holly. It pained him to see it. __The little girl reminded him so much of his brother, his closest friend._

_His emotionless countenance held nothing, but his crimson eyes held pain and sorrow. _

_His own little girl of three years was cradled in his arms tightly with a blanket over her. His wife, Taighlaré, stood side-by-side with him with a pained expression. It was strange to see her with such emotion. She was always so stoic looking, her tone of voice always cold. It didn't mean she wasn't capable of emotion, she often expressed it in smiles or smirks. Just a serious woman was all._

_The black-haired man tore his gaze away from Lucy and Holly to the woman by his side. The copper-skinned brunette seemed awfully worried for Lucy and what would become of Holly. Her two tone eyes clouded with concern._

_The pale-skinned young man almost wanted to speak to Tai, but felt it wasn't needed at the moment._

* * *

><p><em>It was beginning to become to cold now and the burial was complete. The workers began to leave and suggested the small group do the same.<em>

_Yukino just clenched her hands, knuckles white as she whirled her head away._

_Rufus frowned as his eyebrows creased in concern for his fiancé._

_The pouring rain was only continuing to increase, if that was even possible, as cool breezes blew by. Maybe to a dry person, it wouldn't had felt that bad, but it was bone chilling for the group._

_With one last glance at his friend's grave, the hatted young man ushered the silver-haired beauty towards the safety of their car._

_Orga grimaced as he turned away with Minerva to head to their car, her expression indifferent._

_Although she did show it, everyone knew she was completely heartbroken inside to have lost such a close friend. She was good like that, Minerva. Well at hiding her emotions and acting if nothing was wrong, but her friends knew her all to well. They had all know each other since high school._

_Sure, the young woman was cold and cruel, but she changed over the years, yet still retaining her proper and formal poise. S__he's cried a rare few times in front of them, or really, just Lucy being the only one who's seen the woman cry._

_That left them with the Cheney family and Heartfilia-Eucliffe family. Rogue and Tai offered their condolences and offered Lucy to maybe come to the island just outside of Seattle. Maybe a move would be a bit less hard at the widower and her daughter. _

_Lucy often visited during summers on Magnolia Harbor during a child before her mother, Layla, passed away when she was about six years old age. After that, her father turned icy and often avoided her. She never did see that island again or visit until she was eighteen and moved away from her family's mansion. It was only until she was about twenty and when she became engaged to Sting, right before becoming pregnant with Holly, did her father and her reconcile. He later died of illness though just two months before Holly was born. All she had left then was her daughter and Sting._

_Now, all was left was Holly and herself. At least, in family. Her close friends were still there though. _

_The now single mother only shook her head as she tried to shield her tiny daughter in her arms and away from the rain._

_Lucy offered Rogue a gentle smile and thanked him for everything, bidding Rouge, Tai, and their three year old daughter a happy life._

_Rogue sighed, accepting her answer, and left it as that. After exchanging glances with the brunette beside him, they quickly rushed to their car to get their daughter out of the rain._

_Lucy huddled with her daughter as she sped walked towards their own small car. _

_Once there, she supported the tired Holly with one arm and unlocked the back car door with her free hand. __After opening the car door, the blonde leaned down as she sat the small girl in her car seat. Standing back up, she took Holly's dog characterized neck pillow and placed it behind Holly's neck diligently. Once the young mother situated her daughter comfortably and strapped her in, she leaned down once more and kissed her daughter's brow._

_Backing away, Lucy stood up and was ready to close the car door and head to the driver's seat, but that was before she glanced over her shoulder at the newly made grave. Sting's grave._

_Salty tears pricked the corners of her eyes, but she was quick to wipe them away and close the door to her daughter's seat._

_Rushing to the driver's side and door, Lucy jerked the door open as it was starting to drop in temperature quickly. Taking once last glance, she whispered her final "good-bye" to her love and a quick "I'll always love you." With that, the blonde mother ducked into her car and closed the car door with a heavy slam._

_Rubbing her hands together to warm them, she glanced back at her child. Frowning at her wet clothing, the worrisome young woman twisted back and tucked two fleece blankets on her darling that had been folded neatly to the side on the backseat. The last thing she needed was her daughter to get sick. As soon as they arrived home, they would change into warm and dry clothes. A warm shower or bath or soup wouldn't hurt as well._

_Sighing, Lucy smiled softly at her pride and joy and pulled away to situate herself in the driver's seat. Placing the keys in the ignition, the now single mother started the car, flicked on the windshield wipers to high, and drove off down the gravel drive after putting on her seat belt._

_One last time did she look back through her rear view mirror to see her late husband's grave._

**_Sting, what am I going to do? _**_she thought as she worried about what was to come._

_What if she didn't raise Holly right?_

_What if she couldn't raise a child on her own?_

_Somehow, though, even with her worrisome thoughts, she knew somehow she would raise Holly right. As if Sting would still be there with her each step of the way._

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, guys~! It's been a while. I hope you like this story.<strong>

**Holly's description: Golden blonde, very wavy hair that falls just at her shoulder blades and side swept bangs above her eyebrows & is usually combed back in a high ponytail at the crown of her head, fair skin, and crystal blue eyes like Sting's.**

**Cerulean's description: Black, mildly curly hair that falls just at her shoulders parted from the left side, olive tan skin, and heterochromic violet and red eyes. **

**Taighlaré's description: Chestnut brown, wavy-curly hair that falls just at her waist parted at the side with side swept bangs & is usually in a regular braid and not down, dark tan skin, and heterochromic violet and blue eyes.**

**Hopefully this was good enough. c: Blue out.**

**Also, I apologize for the crappy cover. I just did a quick doodle for the story. Oh, well. ovo**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. This story was inspired by the movie _Christmas with Holly_, and may have similar scenarios. I own Holly's character, Taighlaré's character, and Cerulean's character. Thank you.**


	2. Onto Better Things

_Today_

_November 15, x794_

The thin heels of her sandals clacked against the stairs as she turned sharply and rushed down the stairway. Weaving through the elementary students seemed to be almost impossible, but the thought of not getting to the office made her stomach churn even more.

Why did they call her down?

Was Holly not doing her work right?

That couldn't be it.

Although it had been a troublesome time for the Heartfilia-Eucliffe family, Lucy hoped it would get better. The second grade teacher's breath was erratic as she sprinted down the hallway filled with small children ranging from kindergartners to sixth graders getting ready to leave for school for the day.

The blonde's flowing skirt trailed in the air behind her as she rushed to her destination.

Brown optics caught sight of a tiny blonde head sitting in a chair as she swung her legs in silence. Sighing in relief, the twenty-five year old slowed down before coming to a halt near the chairs that were place outside the school's main office.

Smiling softly at her daughter, Lucy knelt down, even though the floor would dirty her cream maxi skirt, and used one of the chair arms as support. Facing her daughter, the woman spoke softly to her.

"Hey, kiddo, I hope I'm not late. Don't worry, whatever is amiss, I'll get it straightened out. I'm sure everything will be alright," she reassured the blonde child who only watched her mother with concern clouding her azure eyes.

Lucy sighed as she stood up and straightened her posture. Holly still wasn't speaking. It happened about a day or so after Sting's funeral.

Everything went downhill. She's been to the pediatrician so many times that the young woman lost count.

Nothing was wrong with her daughter, she wasn't diseased or sick, yet the school's principal-her boss-continuously asked her to. Although he thought he was helping the family out, he wasn't. It only piled bill after bill, even though Lucy had medical insurance. It did not help anything and she was only paid so much as a teacher.

Holly's doctor told her it was rather common in young children after the loss of a parent. It's gone on for three months though.

She was a patient woman, but it didn't ease her worrying mind. The school wasn't as patient, Holly's first grade teacher was beginning to worry as the child was falling back in speech and class participation. The young five year old didn't seem very interested in anything or any of the other students.

Once, the principal and the Holly's teacher even suggested falling her back to kindergarten. What were they thinking then! Holly was just as smart as the other students in her class. Her daughter was even reading a grade level above the other students in her class. The young girl was constantly reading or drawing as she didn't do much of anything else, but listen to her mother tell her stories of the constellations at night and do her homework.

Sighing, the second grade teacher mentally prepared herself as Holly's teacher peaked her head from behind the door and called the young blonde into the principal's office. Nodding, Lucy quickly followed suit of the older thirty-six year old teacher. After they entered the principal's office, she took a seat in one of the chairs that faced his desk.

"Ah, there was something important that you wanted to discuss?" she suddenly piped, a bit wary of what was to come.

"Yes, Missus Euc- Ahem, Miss Heartfilia, we are still concerned for your daughter Holly. She's falling back in her academics and still hasn't spoke a word yet. We are trying to be patient with her, but this can't go on forever," the principal mulled over, a distasteful tone to his voice.

Lucy only furrowed her brows as she glowered at the man, "You can't be serious. Holly is a smart girl. She just lost her father three months ago. I've been to her pediatrician multiple times and there's nothing we can do. She said it is completely normal for this to happen. Why won't you let her just work through this?"

The thirty-six year old first grade teacher sighed as she hesitantly step forward, only to receive Lucy's glare. The timid woman averted her eyes to the ground as she stumbled over her words.

"Um, Miss Heartfilia, she's not participating much with the class. My teacher's aid is working hard with her and I'm sure you're working hard as well as taking care of her and getting through your late husband's death, ... but in all fairness, the rest of my students-" the woman was quickly cut off as Lucy stood up, causing the chair to screech back.

"You have no clue what you're talking about! Holly isn't behind! She does her homework and attends class unless she's running a fever and ill! The things you're worried about are only minuscule things. Once Holly is given the time she needs she'll speak just as well as any other child her age. There is no reason for any of this!" the blonde mother exclaimed, obviously enraged with her fellow coworkers as if they knew what she went through and raised Holly themselves.

The principal frowned as he laced his withering fingers together, resting his elbows on his desk, "Yes, but the fact is Holly will fall behind at this rate. Whether or not you say so. You should schedule another appointment with her pediatrician and therapist to try to get some antidepressants for her. There are SSRIs that help with mutism. Maybe we should really reconsider putting Holly back in kindergarten until she feels more comfortable. What do you say?"

Doe brown eyes widened as he spoke.

Was he insane? Her daughter was not sick or ill, there was no reason for her to go to the therapist as well when the little girl didn't speak.

Trust her, Lucy had already brought her daughter to their local children's therapist a few times. It never did any good, but bring up more bills.

And antidepressants? Holly was only five. What was he thinking? True, she maybe could take them, but she was not depressed. Holly was always a bit shy, but all she was doing was choosing not to speak.

Why couldn't they just give her daughter the time she needed?

Clenching and unclenching her hands, the second grade teacher gave them an incredulous look as she yelled at the two, "How many times to I have to say that Holly isn't sick? I'm not made of money nor can keep taking her to the doctor when it doesn't do any good. She doesn't need antidepressants. All she does is not speak, there's nothing that Holly needs besides time to settle after the shock of losing her father until she starts to talk again. Her academics are fine.

"...

"You know what? I'm tired of battling you. I am raising a five year old on limited teacher's pay and am continuously bombarded with medical bills for her that I can't keep up with, but that doesn't mean she's a burden. It's your fault for constantly demanding me to take her when there's nothing wrong with her. My husband, her father, died not even three months ago. You have no idea how hard it is raising a child alone.

"Hell, neither of you have even raised any children! You think you know what's best for my daughter as if you know and raised her?! I've raised my daughter damn well so far. I quit and am taking Holly out of this school! We'll go where there are reasonable people who understand that children are not machines to be programmed."

With that, the enraged woman turned on her heel and pulled the door open, only to slam it behind her.

The principal had a bewildered expression on his face as he leaned back in his chair. That woman had some nerve yelling at him. Frowning, his wrinkled face creased from disdain.

His aged eyes glanced up at the first grade teacher as she looked like she was scared out of her wits' end. The usually calm and caring Lucy certainly surprised her with that. It frightened the woman actually.

* * *

><p>Outside in the main office, Lucy was madly scribbling and signing away on formal looking documents. The documents were paperwork to draw Holly from the elementary school and as well as her resigning paper work.<p>

One more hour passed before she was done filling out the documents. Her chocolate orbs raged with displeasure and she had an expression of anger.

This was it. She was going to leave Seattle with Holly and move to the island just outside the city. The young woman decided it was time to take Rogue's offer. Maybe she would get a job at the elementary school there part time as a sub and take more time focusing on her novel writing or spending more time with Holly.

This move would be good for them.

Once finished with the dastardly paper work, the blonde teacher stood up and handed the forms to one of the secretaries. Turning on her heel, Lucy sped out of the room to pick up Holly. When they left this school, she'd never come back to it.

Kneeling down, the single mother smiled kindly at her mute daughter, patting her soft, blonde curls.

"Come on, baby, let's go home. I think it's time to visit Uncle Rogue and Aunt Tai," Lucy spoke soft as her little girl gazed up at her curiously.

Holly was soon being carried in her mother's arms, her small backpack strapped onto her shoulders as she was carried.

Resting her head against her mother's chest, the mute five year old closed her cerulean optics and listened to the lulling beat of Lucy's heart. Nothing calmed the child more.

* * *

><p>It's been two days since Lucy had quit. She was finished with the school. They were nothing, but irrational know-it-alls that caused trouble. At least the principal and Holly's teacher. Neither had a shred of kindness. True, Holly's teacher was timid, but was she strict and heartless in the classroom. No, what her daughter needed was a teacher that was kind and rational with her students.<p>

One of her old college friends, Levy McGarden, was a first grade teacher on the island if she remembered right. She hadn't seen the bluenette since she graduated. Rogue often brought her up as his older brother, Gajeel Redfox, seemed to be dating the bookworm only to marry her not long after. He often mentioned other people Lucy was acquainted with on the island from college as well.

Lucy and Levy used to be college friends, but life happened and the girls never really reconnected again after college. That happened with most of the people she knew in college besides the small group that Sting made sure to keep together after they all graduated.

Maybe moving to Magnolia Harbor would change those relationships. The blonde was rather fond of the quirky bookworm.

Exhaling, the blonde bombshell took once last gaze at the now empty house. It was the first house Sting and she had bought, the home they raised Holly in until the accident where Sting perished.

Pressing her lips together in a firm line, the porcelain young woman tore her gaze away as she felt a tug on her pant loop. Angling her head down to smile at her daughter, the young mother only nodded as she understood the small girl was ready to leave.

Turning away, the twenty-five year old exited the house with the mute five year old. After locking the beige-colored door, Lucy didn't give a second look back at the house.

She opened the door to the moving truck and helped her small daughter into her booster seat. Once strapped in, she closed the door and moved to the driver's door around the front of the truck, opening the door. She seated herself in the leather bond single bench seat and buckled herself in.

Smiling at her daughter, she then started the moving truck and pulled out of their drive way with their small blue car in tow on the back of the truck. It was a big load, but they were leaving Seattle, Washington to Magnolia Harbor; just outside the city was the mix-match island that Lucy used to visit in the summer where the small town was located on.

It's been a while since she had been to the island.

When Sting was alive, they would often take Holly with them to go and visit Rogue and his family. It only happened a few times though and they never spent more than a few days there.

* * *

><p>The salty, cool air whipped their cheeks as they stood huddled together near the railing.<p>

Lucy gently rested her gloved hands on her daughter's petite shoulders. The blonde was bundled up in a teal pea coat with a thick knitted grey scarf wrapped around her neck, covering her chapped lips and small nose. Her cheeks were a bit red from the cold air. A matching grey beanie hat helped keep her ears warm.

Holly was bundled up in a thick dress coat with her mitten covered hands in her fuzzy pockets. Instead of its usual high ponytail, her curly hair was brushed down so she could wear her faux fur insulated hat. A thick white scarf, similar to her mother's, was wrapped around her lower face and neck then tucked into her jacket.

The view of the far off land's plateau was breath taking.

The ferry was going at a decent pace through the water to arrive at the island.

Not many others were aboard the ferry besides a truck that belonged to a raven-haired man, a small bug belonging to an elderly lady who decided to stay in her car, and an average looking red sports car belonging to a haughty appearing teen who's parents most likely spoiled him rotten. Lucy's moving truck and hooked up car took up quite a lot of room on the ferry, but not many were headed to Magnolia Harbor in the first place.

With a gentle smile hidden by her charcoal grey scarf, the young woman peered down at her daughter. She pulled down her scarf a bit to talk to Holly.

"Aren't you excited? It'll be a new adventure, Hol, you'll also get to see Uncle Rogue more," she tried to persuade her daughter into being excited, but knew it wouldn't fool her daughter.

Holly only gazed up at her mother with a funny expression, but giggled softly. At the muffled, sweet sound, the young mother grinned happily at her pride and joy. Hopefully, she was making the right choice. Nudging her daughter, Lucy turned her body away some.

"Hey, sweetie, why don't we go check the other side to see the island better when we get closer?" the woman inquired hopefully, only for Holly to give a little nod of her head.

Chuckling in reply, the blonde teacher guided her daughter through the maze of vehicles to the other side of the ferry. As they rounded a corner, the mother and daughter almost ran smack dab into a tall man, maybe about Lucy's age or a year or so older. He was the raven-haired man she saw exit the truck at the beginning of the ferry ride earlier.

Lucy studied him momentarily, quirking a brow strangely at him as she noticed his lack of warm clothes. The young man only had a jacket, if you could call it that, a shirt underneath, and a pair of jeans and work boots. Was he not cold? Blinking, the young blonde returned to her senses as she offered a smile in apology.

"I'm sorry, excuse us," she apologized with a soft voice as she steered Holly and herself around the young man, accidentally brushing shoulders with him.

Gray was rather shocked, a chill ran up his spine as the young woman and what appeared to be her daughter passing him. Quickly turning his head to gaze over his shoulder, he watched the retreating pair head to the railing on the other side of the ferry.

The young woman was no doubt beautiful, but that's not what suddenly interested him. No, it was when she passed him and accidentally brushed his shoulder. Even though there was no skin contact, it felt like a small shock. It bewildered him. Maybe he should go after her and talk to her?

Shaking his head, he shoved his hands carelessly into his jean pockets and continued on his way back to his truck.

What was so special about that woman? Hell, he didn't even know her name and she had a kid! The most likely scenario was that she was married to some guy or at least in a relationship. Her hands were covered with gloves though so it wasn't like he could tell anyways.

Sighing, the twenty-six year old opened his door and stepped up and into his truck. They would be docking soon anyways.

* * *

><p>Lucy and Holly were once again in the seats of the moving truck, getting ready to drive off the ferry and onto the unloading docks and then the roads.<p>

After the three other vehicles made it off the ferry, the blonde woman slowly inched the moving truck, that also had her car attached, forward. Soon, they made it away from the docks and were speeding down a main road.

First, she planned to stop by Rogue and Tai's house to spend the night before heading to what would become their new home. At least for a month or two. As she hadn't sold their old home, she was too broke to buy a new house. After she could sell her house, she would buy a moderate home for Holly and herself. Right now, they could live with the condo Lucy was planning on renting.

Holly, quiet as ever, gazed out the window in awe. The scenery was much different than the city. There were many bridges, waterways that broke up the island, trees and small wooded areas spotting the land and the occasional house. It was incredibly scenic and beautiful.

She remembered the island vaguely, this was where her "Uncle" Rogue and his wife, Tai, lived. She remembered her father being very close friends with the black-haired man. They were so close; they often referred to the other as their brother. That's how she came to call Rogue, "Uncle Rogue".

Sighing softly, the small girl closed her lapis lazuli eyes as she was beginning to drift off. The ride was an hour to an hour and a half long to Rogue's home as he live pretty far inland. It was only thirty minutes into the drive did Lucy's little one succumb to sleep.

Dark brown optics glanced to the side for a moment as the single mother noticed her daughter had drifted off. Paying her attention back to the road, the porcelain skinned young woman let a small smile grace her chapped lips. Relaxing her shoulders, she made sure she paid attention importantly to her driving. They would soon reach the Cheney household.

_Sting, please tell me I doing the right_ _thing, _the widowed mother pleaded in her thoughts.

_I quit my job and pulled Holly out of school. ... I couldn't handle them treating her the way they did. What am I going to do? Here on the island? I can't accept Rogue's help, he's got a lot on his plate with his wife being pregnant a second time and their three year old baby girl. He must miss you dearly, y'know? I swear, you two couldn't have been closer, _Lucy chuckled as she reminisced in thought.

_ I feel that this move was the right thing to do, but I'm scared at the same time. Please, help me through this. It's getting difficult. I love Holly, our little girl, but money is getting tight. ... Especially now that I quit my job. Hopefully they'll hire me at the elementary school in Magnolia Harbor. I don't know what I'll do if they don't. Being a waitress or something else wouldn't pay enough, I would have to get two or three jobs and at that rate I would be gone too much from Holly. No, I couldn't do that do her. I wish I could help her talk again, but all she ever is is silent. ... Sting. ... Just what am I doing? _the blonde sighed as she thought to herself, hoping he would hear her.

Gripping the steering wheel, Lucy tried to keep her thoughts silent as she continued to drive in silence. Not that was anything new. Only a half-hour to go and they finally would arrive at Rogue's.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi, guys! Blue here. c: <strong>

**Hopefully this chapter was okay. ^^' I'm sorry if there are any mistakes. We have some background on Lucy and people she knows as well as some little info on Rogue and Sting's friendship.**

**I apologize if it was a bit fast pace.**

**Fun fact: T****he island in the story is actually called Fiore Island and is based of the real island, San Juan Island, that is off the coast of Washington. Magnolia Harbor is actually Friday Harbor in real life. Seattle, Washington was where Lucy and Holly originally lived.**

**Thank you for reviewing, ElevenRaven, it means a lot. c: I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry, but even though Sting's dead he will be constantly through out the story in Lucy's thoughts, descriptions and background on certain things, and when I write flash backs for Lucy's history with Sting and his friends during high school, college, during Lucy's pregnancy and raising Holly up till the point of the accident. I won't specify what kind of "accident" as it's a little deeper than that. :D There'll be vague hints through out the story so maybe you'll guess what happened to him before it's revealed. owo**

**Thanks for reading! Review to tell me what you think. ^.^ Blue out.**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail. I own Holly, Tai, and Ceru. This story was inspired by the movie _Christmas with Holly._**


	3. Arising Problems

_November 18, x794_

Lights beamed through opening in the curtains of the large bay window in the living room.

It alerted the obsidian-haired man that the guests his family were expecting finally arrived. His gaze rested on his child as she played with a couple of stuff animals, a small canine looking creature and an equine looking creature.

Tearing his eyes away for a second, Rogue stood up so he could meet Lucy and Holly at the door, heading towards the main wooden door.

The house was traditional in a way, fade navy blue paint colored the outside of the two story house. It wasn't the most fancy, but the Cheney family seemed to do fine with their home. A large fenced in back yard with a swing set and previously built tree house-from the last family that owned the house-decorated the yard behind the house. Maybe when the Cheneys' toddler grew older, she'd play in the tree house.

Lucy sighed as she gradually pushed on the brakes of the truck and slowed to a stop in the gravel drive way. Turning the engine off and pulling the keys out of the ignition, the young mother gazed to the side as she undid her seat belt. As it flew back to its original placing, she tried to wake her daughter up so they may at least make it to the house so she could then sleep in a bed.

Groaning, the little girl lightly rubbed the sleep from the corners of her cerulean eyes as she tried to focus her sight. Turning her head a bit to see who had woken her, Holly peered curiously at her mother. Why had she woken her up?

With a sweet smile, the small girl's mother spoke in a soft voice, "Hey, wake up, Hol, let's get inside then you can go back to sleep."

Grumpily, the five year old frowned. That was the reason?

Oh, well, her mother did have a point though. Holly was getting bigger nowadays and couldn't always be carried by Lucy, especially this trip when her mother had a few bags to carry in. They were staying at Uncle Rogue's for a day or two so Holly could be transferred into Fairy Tail Academy that was located in Magnolia Harbor, where a good chunk of the island's population lived around and worked in Magnolia Harbor, not the school. The school was grades kindergarten to eighth grade.

The young woman only chuckled in reply as she pushed the truck door open and hopped down.

Making her way around the front, she pulled Holly's door open and reached into unstrap her from her car seat and pick her up out of the seat.

Once she got her daughter settled and on the ground beside her, Lucy leaned into the truck once more on the tips of her toes as she reached down and picked up two small bags and Holly's favorite fleece blanket and stuff animal, it was small Miniature Pinscher looking plush that was velvet to the touch and had a small red bandanna sew on around its neck. She handed the plush dog to the five year old and then slammed the door to the truck shut and pushed the lock button on the truck's remote on the key chain.

The duo began to walk away from the large moving truck as there was a loud beep signalling it was locked.

As they got to the door, the front door to the house suddenly eased opened as a silhouette became visible. The silhouette turned out to be Rogue as he opened the door for the two ladies.

"Lucy, Holly, it's nice to see you both. Please come in," he greeted them with an usual emotionless face and his monotone voice.

Nodding, Lucy offered a grateful smile to the man as he was letting her daughter and herself stay for a day or two.

Ushering her mute child forward, they entered the house as the raven-haired man stepped aside for the pair. After the girls were situated inside the living room, Rogue turned and pulled the door closed and locked it.

* * *

><p>Lucy pulled the flowery embroidered comforter over the small blonde.<p>

The young mother smiled kindly at her pride and joy, whispering a good night to the child. Leaning down, she stroked the top of Holly's head tenderly as she pecked the child's forehead.

The blonde woman stood up and turned to the dark room to let her daughter sleep, "Sleep tight, Holly."

The mute five year old only flopped onto her side as her lapis lazuli eyes fluttered closed, drifting off to some unknown land in her dreams.

* * *

><p>Rogue, Tai, and Lucy were the only ones in the household awake as the two youngest were tucked away in bed and fast asleep.<p>

Lucy leaned back into the cream colored leather L-shaped sectional. Tai sat next to the young blonde as she watched her husband and their friend. Rogue sat besides his wife, leaning forward with his fingers entwined together as his elbows rested on his knees.

"Lucy, you know you're welcome to stay here as long as you need. We wouldn't mind as seeing we have two extra rooms we don't even use," the raven-haired man was first to break the silence as he faced the blonde teacher, though his tone and expression impassive.

"I- ... I don't know what to say... Thank you, Rogue, Tai. You both are such good friends, like family, but I couldn't take advantage of you. Holly and I will be fine, besides we're going to rent a nice condo just outside of Magnolia Harbor for a month so I can sell our old house and buy one here. Also, you two have another baby on the way. We will just be in the way of you two taking care of your family," she refused, explaining why she couldn't accept his offer.

"Lu, I understand that, but you honestly wouldn't be a burden. Rogue and I enjoy you and Holly here. If that's what you want though, then I guess the least Rogue and I can do is help you two move into your new condo," the brunette suddenly spoke, her usual cold and serious tone a bit gentler.

Lucy turned to the side to look at the tan-skinned woman. Her doe orbs softened as she looked at the month pregnant mother. There was no use in arguing with the last part.

Sighing, the young woman smiled gratefully, a genuine twinkle in her eyes.

Taighlaré and Rogue had been so good to her. Sometimes she didn't feel as though she deserved it, but whenever she'd bring it up, they'd quickly chide her. They always encouraged her that she did deserve it and she was a good person, that she was doing a fine job raising Holly so far. Especially with the small problems that had appeared along the way such as Holly's sudden muteness.

Rogue creased his brows as he watched Lucy and his wife chat. He thought back to when Sting was alive.

Sitting up, the brunette sighed as his crimson eyes shifted from the two females towards his laced fingers. He remembered how much Sting enjoyed raising Holly with Lucy for the short time he was alive in the little girl's life. There was no doubt that the late father had loved his wife and daughter with every fiber of his being.

He was lucky to have found the same fondness and emotion in Tai, soon marrying her and having children. Well, one child and another on the way. His point was that he felt lucky enough to find the same happiness that Sting, his best friend, had found as Rogue always saw how Lucy had made him happy. That blonde really turned Eucliffe around, that's for sure. He used to be such a cocky one.

The raven-haired young man chuckled half-heartedly under his breath as he remember when she put him in his place for the first time, the faintest ghost of a smile on his lips.

"-gue? Rogue? Rogue?" a feminine voice called, breaking him out of his train of thought, filled with confusion.

It looked like Tai was trying to get his attention as she wished to tell him something.

Rogue's eyelids lowered slightly as his usually emotionless and impassive mask graced his face. He turned his body to face the brunette.

"What it is?" he inquired, a bit curious as to what she wanted, but didn't let it become evident in his voice.

"I was just saying it was getting late. We have work in the morning and we shouldn't stay up any later or we may wake up late," the tattooed female told him, standing up with ease; something she would take advantage of until she started to actually gain weight.

It surprised her that she had yet to gain some weight as she was already a month past.

He only nodded in response, agreeing with her as his red eyes flickered to the clock on the wall opposite of them and stood up.

Lucy only supported a simple smile on her face as she bid them good night and quickly bounded up the stairs as quietly as she could.

Tai and Rogue looked at each then back at the empty space at the bottom of the stairs where Lucy had been. She'd been so quick that they didn't have the chance to tell her good night at least as well.

Sighing, the young pregnant woman only chuckled as she shook her head and pecked her husband on the cheek, "I'll see you upstairs. Don't be too long."

And with that, she disappeared up the stairs as Lucy had done, just slower.

Once his wife was up the stairs, the young man paid attention to the lights that were still on in the living room. Walking over to the light switch, he raised his hand and flicked it down. The room became dark save for the moon's light beaming through the blinds of the bay window. His blood red eyes adjusted to the dark before moving forward and heading up the stairs swiftly to get to bed.

It would be a long day tomorrow.

* * *

><p>In the morning, the whole household were busy as bees. Even little Holly and the Cheneys' toddler were doing something.<p>

Taighlaré rushed around the kitchen, helping Rogue prepare lunches for herself, him, and their daughter.

Rogue was first to leave as he grabbed his jacket, kissed Tai a good bye, and then kissed his three year old's forehead and whispered a good bye to her.

The front door creaked open and slammed shut. The sound of a loud engine could be heard as Rogue took his truck and headed for work at the welding facility just outside of Magnolia Harbor.

Tai and her daughter were next to leave as she left with two bags of lunch for herself and her toddler.

First, she'd drop her daughter off at the daycare down the road from the vet clinic in the main town. You see, the twenty-six year old was just beginning her practice to become a licensed veterinarian. Six years of vet school and now onto two years of practice. It didn't pay much as she wasn't a vet yet, more like hired help or a vet tech and assistant to the main veterinarian at the clinic.

All that left were Lucy and Holly.

Lucy was sitting at the dinning room table as she spoke to some unknown person over the phone. One could only assume it was to schedule an appointment for Monday to get Holly registered and enrolled as well as Lucy an interview for a job opening at the school. To her luck, it appeared one of the second grade teachers was retiring from his job.

Holly sat silently in the chair next to her mother, unlike that was anything out of the ordinary. The small blonde girl flipped through a coloring book absentmindedly as she was lost in thought about her father.

Would he know that her mother and her moved to the island?

How would he find them if he wanted to come back to them?

It upset her that he might not know. She couldn't be naive for long though, little Holly knew sooner or later she'd have to accept the fact that her papa was never coming back. Not that he left by choice.

Sometimes it frustrated her that her father was taken away, but was there a reason?

Did she misbehave and these were the consequences?

Frowning, the mute child stopped flipping through the coloring book as she let her mind wonder.

"Why?" was the only thing she could ask as her azure eyes gazed out the dining room window.

* * *

><p>"I apologize, but can you repeat that? I am a bit afraid that I heard the you say I was being let go?" the twenty-six year old manager inquired, obvious confusion and bewilderment written on his face.<p>

It was certainly strange as he was usually so collected and stoic.

The older man frowned as he felt sympathy for the raven-haired man, he was a good employee, but they couldn't afford him.

"Yes, Cheney, I am afraid as well that we are letting you go," he replied, his grey eyes averting crimson.

Rogue frowned as his black eyebrows knitted together, "Is there a reason for this? I don't recall doing anything uncalled for or foolish enough to get myself fired."

That statement only made it harder for the older man, Rogue's boss or should he say ex-boss, to continue to drag on the topic.

"That's the problem. Cheney, you are such a good employee and manage your section well. One of the best in the facility. We can't afford to keep giving raises and paying you so high. We had to make cuts and sadly you were part of those few. You deserve better than what we have to offer. I'm sure there are better jobs on the main land in Seattle. We've already sent high recommendations to some well known welding companies. Of course, I guess your family would have to move to Seattle. ..." he grimaced, only realizing he was just digging a hole.

The pale-skinned brunet stared at the older man, discontent on his countenance. Too good? That was their reason for letting him go? They also suggested that his family up and leave? His friends and family lived here. Tai had her practice here and his daughter had a good daycare here. Their _lives _were here.

Sighing, Rogue nodded curtly and turned on the balls of his feet to exit the executive's office, "Have a good day, Mr. Collins."

The older man only sighed as he shook his head, "That boy. I hope things turn out alright for him. ... That wife of his is pregnant once again and he already has a toddler. Hopefully there's someone who will answer his troubles."

* * *

><p>A hand shakily combed his bangs back and through his hair. A heavy sigh exhaled his mouth. How was he going to tell Tai?<p>

Straightening himself, Rogue fixed back his hair into its usual spiky looking short ponytail.

There was a sudden hand on his shoulder, he'd recognized that heavy hand anywhere.

"Gajeel, is there something you want?" he asked, not bother to looked back, in a emotionless voice.

"Nothing, Reyos, just wanted to say that Tai and you will be fine. I heard about some of the guys being fired. There was a rumor that you were one of them and I had to check to see if it was true," the pierced man assured gruffly before patting him hardily on the back.

Rogue widened his eyes out of surprise for a split second before composing himself and clearing his throat.

"I'll figure something out," he murmured before sending a sharp glare at him, "also, stop calling me Reyos. You know how I have a dislike that name."

Watching his brother, the long-haired man only chuckled, "Geehee, like that has stopped me. Well, I better head back in. Breaks about up. Shrimp and I will stop by tonight to see how things are."

Footsteps retreated back towards the building and there was sound of a door opening then falling shut with a bang. That was enough to tell Rogue that his older brother was gone. A small ghost of a smile was on the usually stoic appearing man's face.

"Right, right. I guess I'll see you two tonight then," he muttered to no one in particular as he headed towards the parking lot to get to his truck.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, guys! Back with the third chapter. I'll post two chapters tomorrow as I'm behind one. I've just been really busy as I start school this week. Break is pretty much finished. I apologize for the late chapter. :c<strong>

**Thank you for all the follows, favorites, and reviews. It means a lot. :D **

**Thank you, Guest, though I'm not sure who you are, for reviewing and enjoying my story. I'm glad some like it. ^^**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail. This story was inspired by the movie _Christmas With Holly._ I own Holly, Taighlaré, and Cerulean.**


	4. Broken Noses & Unexpected Visitors

_x785_

_A sixteen year old Lucy Heartfilia was walking with a pep in her step, blonde locks swaying behind her._

_It would be her fist year at Seattle Sabertooth Academy. She was a sophomore this year and the new girl. Like anyone wanted to be that girl._

* * *

><p><em>Up until high school, the young Heartfilia was tutored and home schooled in the solitude of her father's estate. Her mother died of some disease, which the teen forgot the name of, when Lucy was only six.<em>

_Apparently she had contracted it when she was volunteering to help those in third world countries that had outbreaks in certain areas. Her father continuously secluded her, neglecting to ever spend time with her. After a while, a young Lucy gave up trying to please her father. She became alone in the large house full of servants. None that really bothered to befriend her. They were there to take care of the house and get paid._

_There was one young girl though, Virgo Celeste, that became a good friend of her's. Apparently, the pinkette's mother was a servant at the Heartfilia estate, usually brought along as Virgo's mother couldn't afford day care._

_Her older sister, Aries, and younger brother, Loke, were staying with her father while Virgo was seven till she was about fourteen. That was when her mother gained full custody of her and her siblings and they moved to Seattle. Let's just say her father was a lazy jerk, too preoccupied with women. That left left poor Aries to take care of Loke while they were in their father's care. Virgo's father's horrible habits were why her mother divorced him and fought to gain full custody._

_The two grew up together._

_They were still good friends now. Virgo was a year older though, being seventeen._

_The maiden teen actually was the reason for why the blonde was attending Sabertooth. Virgo told Lucy of her school._

_After so many years of being ignored, Lucy was fed up with her father. So, she did what any logical teen would, obviously. _

_She took hundreds of dollars in cash, wadded it up, packed a bag, and used the last name of her mother, Starr._

_Virgo was concerned for the blonde, but understood why she ran away to Seattle from the Heartfilia Estate in the countryside of New York. Seattle was where Virgo, her older sister, younger brother, and mother lived. Lucy and Virgo kept close contact with each other during the year the two friends didn't see each other. The family allowed the girl to stay with them. Lucy was always considered family._

_Sometimes, the blonde teen wondered if her father ever noticed if she was gone._

* * *

><p><em>Virgo tapped Lucy's shoulder with a blank expression adorn on her face, as usual.<em>

_"Princess, are you going to be okay getting to your classes?" she asked, the blonde only sweat dropped at the nickname._

_"N-No, I'll be fine, Virgo. Besides, I've got classes with Loke. I'll be fine. I mean, I already know you, Loke, and Aries," the sixteen year old smiled is assurance. _

_"Okay, punishment time then?" Virgo asked, blunt as always as she held up a chain, where ever that had come from._

_"No, Virgo. ... You're fine," Lucy laughed awkwardly as she gaped at the pinkette, wondering where she was hiding or where she even got the chain._

_Shrugging, Virgo slipped the chain into her messenger bag that carried her school books as she walked side-by-side with Lucy. The blonde chuckled as she shook her head, doe optics suddenly glancing to the side as she felt an arm sliding over her shoulders._

_"Well, hello, love. Doing fine on our first day?" the owner of the arm said as he leaned onto her._

_Lucy only giggled, used to the strange affections of Loke. After all, the playboy had been after her affections for the past year since she moved in with the Celeste family._

_"Hello to you, too, Loke," the blonde murmured sarcastically, rolling her golden brown eyes._

_The ginger grinned at his girlfriend before glancing at a passing group of freshman girls, winking at them. One of the girls, a black-haired, fair-skinned girl sighed dreamily as she swooned back, only to be caught by the two others girls that were giggling out of embarrassment. _

_The blonde in his grip only sent a sharp glare his way and knocked him gingerly up the side of his head with her left hand. The ginger only frowned as he feigned exaggerated hurt when he turned his head to face the blonde directly beside him, as his arm was still around her shoulders as they walked._

_"Lucy, you know I can't ignore the beauties of the world. I make them feel loved when no one else will. Besides, you know you're the only girl I love," he quickly recovered as Lucy just returned his words in a delicate smile, arching a delicate brow at him._

_"Sure, sure, Loke," she giggled, knowing they were just joking with each other._

* * *

><p><em>Loke and herself had been together for almost seven months.<em>

_Just three months after she moved in with the Celeste family as "Lucy Starr," the blonde and the ginger had a few quarrels. Over very simple things. It wasn't long that Virgo's brother was confessing his "undying love" to the blonde almost a month after she moved in with their family. It was rather comical for Virgo and Aries to witness. Lucy would often blush in fluster, only to knock him down and reject him._

_At first, it would only annoy the blonde as she knew Loke was just toying with her. After two months of bickering and confessions, Lucy actually accepted him to the shock of Loke. It was ironic as he was actually falling for the blonde and after a couple of weeks, his feelings-though maybe not love yet-were genuine. _

_The two teen started dating off and on, not exactly serious the first month as Loke still had a habit of taking random girls out. _

_They often were jealous of each other, or rather, Lucy was jealous of the random girls that would pop up. Even if she knew Loke felt nothing for them._

_Old habits die hard after all._

_It took almost the first two months of their relationship to where they actually considered each other boyfriend and girlfriend. It was Lucy's first relationship. _

_Though Loke flirted, he was loyal to Lucy. Sometimes he'd charm the girls with his looks and suave talk, but it didn't bother her after witnessing it so many times. Some assurance from Loke often helped, if you know what I mean._

_After they were together for five months, they really became an item and were stable as significant others. Of course, with the exception of jealous arguments that only ended in heated kisses. _

_Loke was in love with Lucy. After their six month together, with the shy encouragement from Aries and blunt pushing from Virgo, she reciprocated his feelings._

_They've been at the strongest point in their relationship the past month._

* * *

><p><em>Loke, Lucy, and Virgo walked down the main sidewalk towards the entrance of the school.<em>

_Many groups of friends, varying from freshmen to seniors, were either dotting the sidewalks, benches in small groups, or walking to get inside the school._

_The pinkette out of the group glanced over at the couple to her right. Her younger brother looked genuinely happy with Lucy, and Lucy with him. A ghost of a smile appeared for a second on her face as she took her gaze off her best friend and brother. _

_The sixteen year old boy smiled kindly at his girlfriend, keeping a protective arm over her shoulders. His hazel orbs sent a glare towards any male student that gave his significant other a certain look._

_Lucy smiled softly as her tawny eyes peered at Loke's face. Somehow, his little jealous and protective quips made her feel giddy. As much as he was a flirt, she still loved him. _

_Doe brown eyes widened as she felt unfamiliar calloused hand latch onto her left wrist from behind and yank her from Loke's grip; and then was spun right into a smug looking blonde. _

_The short female blonde stared like a deer in the headlights up at the blue-eyed stranger. His uniform-the uniform was composed of a white dress shirt, navy blue tie, fitted black blazer with a chest pocket that had golden initials "S.S.A." for Seattle Sabertooth Academy and under that was a small icon of a saber tooth tiger; of course, girls wore a black pleated skirt while guys work black slacks-was a bit unorthodox as his tie was loosely hanging there, his blazer opened, and white dress shirt hanging loosely._

_Just who did this seventeen year old think he was?_

_That smug expression really ticked something off in her. Lucy was about to push him away just as Loke intervened._

_"What the hell, Eucliffe! Get off of my girlfriend," the lionhearted teen growled, glaring daggers at the junior._

_The ginger was quick to pull Lucy from his grip and back into his protective arms. _

_Lucy shivered at the dangerous anger that was boiling in Loke. Just who was "Eucliffe?"_

_Backing away into Loke's chest, her arms daintily rested on his toned arms that were secured around her torso protectively. Her boyfriend's presence calmed her a bit, but the expression on the blonde, who Loke called "Eucliffe," frightened her._

_"Hey, how was I suppose to know, lover boy?" the platinum blond grinned in mocked tone, shrugging it off nonchalantly. _

_"She is incredibly hot, I couldn't resist," he smirked as his dark cerulean optics eyed the nervous blonde girl in Loke's arms._

_Loke only tightened his grip on Lucy in response, not enough to hurt or make her uncomfortable though. He opened his mouth to retort, but his older sister beat him to it, a dangerous aura around the pinkette._

_"Sting, leave my friend along. I swear I beat you to a pulp if you touch her again," Virgo narrowed her eyes dangerously as she glared at him, her monotone voice only made the threat seem even more scary. _

_Lucy widened her eyes as she watched the maiden from the side. She'd never seen the seventeen year old so pissed off. Just what did he do to her best friend to make her so pissed off? Virgo looked as if she were about to murder the blond._

_Sting felt a slight shiver up his spine as he observed Virgo, her whole appearance and threat really got to him. Of course, he couldn't let it pass him, pretending to not be affected by the pink-haired girl's words. Even though she actually made it seem like she'd murder him at any point during the conversation._

_"Well, the masochist speaks. What are you gonna do to me, dominatrix?" the junior grinned as his classmate. _

_Virgo's hazel eyes blankly stared through Sting, only creeping him out further, as her mouth was in a firm line. Her slender hands balled into tight fists before exhaling and turning on her heel. The maiden composed herself before she went on facing in the direction of the school's main doors. _

_"Princess, brother, let's go," she ordered as she began to walk away. _

_Loke and Lucy exchanged looks before peering back at Sting once more._

_A voice suddenly rang through the air, "Sting, leave the girl be."  
><em>

_A pale-skinned, black-haired junior on a bench just a few feet away, he had blood red eyes and his hair was in a short, spiky pony tail as they rest of his bangs hid half of his face, covering his right eye. He was accompanied by a dark tan girl with long, wavy hair pulled back in a braid. She appeared to be asleep, her head on the gloomy looking male teen. They both looked about seventeen._

_Lucy tilted her head a bit as she looked at the two curiously, maybe they were the blond's friends? They almost looked like a couple. There were four others hanging around the bench._

_A short, fair-skinned girl with silver locks cut in a cute bob and a blue rose clip in her hair sat on the edge of the bench, watching the scene between three people she didn't know and her blond friend. The silver-haired beauty was most likely a sophomore like Loke and Lucy and the youngest of the group at the bench._

_The next girl, she looked like a senior, maybe eighteen. Her eyebrows and eyes were the most distinct about the dark indigo-haired senior. Her whole appearance spouted sophisticated and confident. The older girl looked almost like she was calculating the whole event, which was a bit strange. _

_The dark blonde male standing behind her also seemed to be memorizing the whole situation. He was rather strange looking, long dark blonde hair tied at the end and an impassive expression on his face. He looked about seventeen, probably a junior with Virgo and Sting. _

_The last and largest of the group was a burly looking eighteen year old. He had long spiky green, yellow tipped hair pulled back with a solid, thick headband. He certainly didn't look like he belonged in high school, but who was Lucy to judge?_

_Before this year, the blonde had never attended school with other kids her age. Most of her life, she felt alone. With the exception of the time she befriended Virgo and when her mother was still alive and her father actually remembered that he had a daughter._

_Back in reality, Lucy and Loke parted and turned away from Sting and his strange group at the bench to follow Virgo into the school. She was a few feet in front of them as she turned away a few moments ago, too ticked off by Sting to want to be apart of it any further. _

_The couple retreating after the pinkette walked side-by-side, not saying much. They were just trying to put the whole fiasco behind them and hoped to never come into contact with the group again. _

_Sting shrugged as he began to turn away to head towards the bench, but suddenly a thought hit his mind. Smirking, the junior quickly walked after the sophomores, leaning forward and giving Lucy's behind a quick slap. Pulling back, he watched the younger blonde suddenly jump and squeal in surprise._

_Lucy gasped as she felt a hand slap her butt, squeaking in embarrassment. Her whole face lit up as red as a cherry. The flaxen blonde suddenly turned around in bewilderment to see who her harasser was. Chocolate eyes widened as quickly as they narrowed in anger. _

_"Eucliffe! You ass! Don't you dare touch me again!" she screamed furiously, her right hand suddenly balled up and aiming right for his face out of reflex._

_The smug expression disappeared as he realized what was happening, her to get that furious wasn't the reaction he was expecting._

_The one where she was entirely embarrassed and bit ticked off? Yes._

_Punching him square in his nose? No._

_Loke watched with his mouth agape, not expecting his girlfriend to throw a right hook all of a sudden. The ginger awkwardly took a step back, the incident happened so fast, he didn't have the reaction time to be pissed of at the junior for touching his girlfriend again. _

**_Crack!_**

...

...

...

_The sickening sound rang out as the school yard came to a still, everyone's eyes on the two blonds that were the cause of the pause. _

_Lucy's eyes widened as she yelped sharply, retracting her hand quickly as she caressed her bruising knuckles. _

_Sting stumbled back a few steps away from the crazy blonde as he blinked a few times. His hand gingerly touching his nose, his mind slowly processing what had just happened. The smell of iron fill the air for him, his fingers were suddenly moist. Icy blue eyes suddenly widened in realization. Was that blood?_

_Pulling his hand from his nose, he jerked his head back as he saw bloody fingers. She broke his nose! That chick was crazy! Just how strong was the little blonde sophomore?! _

_The blond junior widened his eyes as he was suddenly being yelled at again._

_"What the hell is with you and your freaking stone hard face? I almost broke my hand!" Lucy growled as she cradled her bruised hand to her chest._

_"Me?" he gawked in appall, "just who the hell do you think you're blaming! You threw the punch first and broke my nose, crazy bitch!"_

_The blonde only frowned as she shot insults back. This only ended up in the blond throwing more colorful phrases at her. _

_This probably went on for a half-an-hour. No one seemed to care as it was so entertaining. The amount of curses the two blonds could create in various orders astounded the student body in the court yard. _

_Virgo watched in appall as the scene unfolded. Gawking, the pink-haired maiden was unsure as to tackle Sting to the ground out of anger for touching her friendly inappropriately again or watch Lucy curse him into oblivion. Of course, he was doing an equally fair cursing job at the sunny blonde sophomore._

_Loke was unsure as to what he should do. Intervene or fear the wraith of what might be his girlfriend? Sighing, his palm slid down his face as he was confused as to why no teachers or school security were coming to break the two blondes apart?_

_To only make matters worst, he severely wanted to pound Eucliffe's face into the sidewalk for harassing Lucy the way he did. The ginger restrained himself as his girlfriend already broke the poor guy's nose by accident and a colorful curse war between the two blonds was already in motion._

_Sting's group of friends watched in amusement._

_The only sleeping brunette woke up because of all the yelling, but the black-haired teen-who she was sleeping on-only told her it was nothing important. Just a normal scuffle between Sting and some girl. Of course, he'd never seen a girl get so pissed at Sting. Sure, he was player and could be an ass sometimes, but it was like Loke's girlfriend stirred something in his blonde friend. Rogue would never understand._

_The silver-haired girl sitting at the edge of the bench only bit her lip, concerned for both Lucy and Sting. Yukino was never fond of Sting's fights, but she got use to seeing them every now and then. _

_The other two males of the group, Rufus and Orga, just watched uninterested. After witnessing so many arguments stirred up by their blond friend, it got old. Though, they had to admit this was one of the more eventful, amusing ones._

_The dark indigo-haired female senior only arched a small, dark eyebrow at the two blonds. It certainly sparked curiosity in the dark-haired eighteen year old. Whatever was going through Minerva's mind was unreadable through her countenance or eyes. Her plum lipstick-coated lips slightly tugged up in an amused smirk. _

_"How interesting, the lion cub's girlfriend certainly stirred something in our white dragon," she muttered, dark eyes ominously half-lidded as she watched with the rest of the student body present in the school's main court yard._

* * *

><p><em>November 19th, x794<em>

Soft coos echoed the room, a small olive-skinned three year old giggling as her mother tickled her.

The tan-skinned mother grinned as she tickled Cerulean's stomach, "You're my beauty. Aren't you my little, Ceru?"

The olive skin-toned toddler only giggled as she nodded at her mother's simple question. The three year old sometimes spoke, and other times she didn't. For as curious as the toddler was, Cerulean was pretty quiet when she wanted to be. It didn't mean she didn't know how to speak, she did. She understood most simple things.

Flipping her body over, the black-haired three year old squealed as she tried to crawl away from her tattooed mother.

"Mommy!" she laughed as Tai quickly stood up and bent over, only to pick up her daughter.

Mother and daughter smiled softly at each other as the one month pregnant woman held her toddler close.

Gazing affectionately at her stomach, the long-haired brunette gently glided Cerulean's soft, tiny hand over her stomach, "Are you excited to be a big sister?"

Ceru only nodded, a bright smile adorned on her thin pink lips.

Chuckling, Tai just sighed as she walked towards the couch, slowly seating herself down as her young daughter sat on her lap.

For a while, they sat there in silence as Tai lounged back into the comfortable "L" shaped couch. Her violet and blue heterochromic eyes glanced up towards the clock.

"6:34?" she hummed softly to no one in particular.

Bi-colored eyes peered down at her daughter, Cerulean was quick to doze off on her lap. A gentle smile graced her countenance, a rare occurrence for the usually cold appearing and voiced woman. Of course, her daughter. No, her family in general brought out her more pleasing side.

The pregnant mother stroked Ceru's head and silky black curls tenderly as she adjusted the toddler to a comfortable sleeping position.

Taighlaré thought back to Rogue's phone call after she had gotten back from the vet's clinic around four o' clock. Apparently, he had news for her? His voice worried her though, he didn't sound like he normally did. Also, apparently his older brother, Gajeel, and his wife, Levy, were going to be coming to dinner, too.

Licking her chapped lips absentmindedly, the tan-skinned woman continued to soothe her young daughter with motherly stokes on her head.

She wasn't sure when Lucy and Holly would be back. Hopefully around eight or so and in time for dinner. Maybe the widow and her mute daughter went out to go sightseeing around town? To maybe lighten little Holly's mood.

Sighing, she shook her head as she looked down at Cerulean, only to hear the doorbell ring. The toddler in her arms stirred with a soft groan as her own bi-colored, violet and crimson, eyes blinked in confusion.

"Daddy's home?" she piped, groggy eyes peering up at her mother.

"I'm not sure. ... Let's go see, maybe he got off early today," Tai grinned at her daughter, standing up and picking up her black-haired three year old.

Supporting Ceru on her hip, the tattooed mother walked towards the front door, expecting to see her husband or maybe Holly and Lucy.

No, it was someone she was hoping to never see for the rest of her life.

Upon opening the door, violet and cerulean eyes opened in shock. Her body frozen in fear. A rare thing to happen for the woman as she didn't fear many people. This man just happened to be one of them.

"... _Sk-Skiadrum._ ...?" the French and Sicilian decadent questioned in horror, her daughter looking up in confusion as to why the older man resembled her father.

"You're not daddy," the three year old pouted in confusion as two tone eyes watched the strange man, confused as to who the man was and why her mother seemed so scared of him.

"_Mademoiselle Blanchett, je ne vous attendais pas. ... Où est mon fils?_" the black-haired fifty-one year old asked in her father's native tongue as he frowned at the young woman as if to mock her, not daring to look at the offspring his son and the tramp had produced, staring right through the twenty-six year old.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, guys! Back with the fourth chapter. Expect to see large flash backs like the one in the chapter every now and then. I'm debating every four chapters or so as to where to put them. I apologize greatly for the delay. I was really sick. .-. But now I'm better. ^^ I'll try to get a chapter or two out this weekend.<strong>

**Thanks for the favorites and follows! It means a lot! c:**

**Thank you for the name suggestions. I decided to go with Cerulean. Thanks, Thunder Explosion!**

**As for Gray, he and his family will finally come into the story. :D**

**The translation for what Skiadrum said was "Miss Blanchett(Tai's maiden name), I was not expecting you. ... Where is my son?" Sorry if it is wrong. I had to use Google Translate. x.x I'm only beginning to learn French. **

**You'll see what the deal between Skiadrum, Rogue, and Tai is next chapter. I thought that was a good place to leave off at. ^^ Sorry for the cliff hanger. :I**

**Thanks for reading my story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. This story was inspired by the movie _Christmas with Holly_, and may have similar scenarios. I own Holly's character, Taighlaré's character, and Cerulean's character. Thank you.**


End file.
